bunny350fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny 350 Fan Wiki:Policy
This is important page for users without any edit, Please follow this page. Rule updated at 8/19/2019 Please report it if you found a user who is breaking our rules Look at the full rules for Official Bunny 350 Wiki #1 (Page / Upload rules) Pages (such as. Articles and more) Do not create page(s) by yourself that is unrelated to Bunny 350. (Example: The user creates favorite pages that either does or does not exist in this wiki.) * For safe, You must create Blog Page (without fake or counterfeiting, and you can create how to play our map). * This does not include pages that is not mentioned to Bunny 350, due to this wiki name. You can create un-mentioned pages on this wiki. If you create your article page(s) that is unrelated to Bunny 350, The page that is unrelated to Bunny 350 will be removed and you will either receive a caution, warning or a block. If you (or someone) create the page that has same name 3 times, the page will be blacklisted. If you create more than 3 spam pages (such as. Rubbish lists), You will be blocked permanently. User profile page Do not edit other user profile page by yourself with false information (Example: User removes content and edit warring) Upload photo Do not upload inappropriate photos in the page, or Photos that may contain some inappropriate language (For example: Dead animal photos, swearing photos, etc.) Do not upload photo that you may not wish to been applied, or for purposes that is outside of this wiki. Do not claim the image / videos that owned by other user unless the image contains incorrect problems. Categories Do not add category that owned by you and / or unrelated to Bunny 350. (Example: The user adds their category from "Pages Without Categories", or swearing category) If you create your own category without any admin's permission, your category will be removed and you will receive a block from an admin. #2 (Editing / Comment rules) Editing No spamming (Repeated word or "rubbish" words.) No Vandalism (Turning any content into "rubbish" content or some false info.) No edit warring (Spam Undoing good edit with a bad edit, which mostly resulted from vandals.) If you do spamming or vandalizing, spam or vandalism edits will be deleted and you will be blocked. Do not attempt to troll (or lying) to the user If you troll (or lying), You will be blocked 1 month, additional times will getting blocked permanently. Do not rename , or call other user using your favorite names (name-calling) *Includes do not call Founder or other user "idiot" (or "stupid") If you ignore this rule (Example: "Bunny 350 is stupid", "I am admin!" or "Come on, C##k!"), you will be blocked from calling Founder or other user with bad behavior / name-calling. This behavior is considered an antisocial behavior and it should be blocked in extended. No swearing Do not make memes that used to harm any users or tolerance other users If you do / attempt to swear, Your inappropriate words entered from the page will be deleted (but not censored) and will result in two days of block for each inappropriate words in any page, some will let you receive a caution, warning or if you are unreasonably use inappropriate word (s), you will receive a block in comments, threads or replies. Do not use translator to translate the current language with other language (such as. Google Translate) The current wiki is English. Do not translate with other languages. It is forbidden to do so. Comment No comment farming (Example: "First comment!") This is considered spam and vandalism, and may receive a caution or may be getting blocked. Do not ask for user's age Asking an age of the user will be blocked by a rule, five times more than ever will blocked permanently. Because of the privacy protection. Wiki admins can identify user's age by seeing though grammar, spelling and behavior. Do not edit, replace or troll someone by modifying the source message in the quote (replacing words in quote) (Replace from "This is my new engine" to "This is my new rubbish".) It is really stupid to do so. If you modify source quotes, you will be blocked from trolling. Do not remove admin's caution message for less than 5 days, or warning message for less than 1/2 days from blocks or even months. If the admin's message that is either caution or warning which has been removed by you, you will be blocked from removing admin's caution or warning thread without admin's permission. No ranting to Bunny 350 or racist the creations Each comment or pages must not contain "ranting", or may be blocked. If you are wanted to rant at Bunny 350 creations, please go to other Minecraft command creation related wikis, this depends their condition to ranting. Racism is the useless idea, Bunny 350 will build the next generation of the product lineup that will become more powerful than your creation without having racism, if you racist Bunny 350's creations which claims your creation that is more powerful then it's own creation, you will be blocked without receiving either caution or warnings. Memes are not allowed in this wiki, even inserting as "text-image". Uploading or posting memes are not allowed as they will violate the copyright if they were either an image, a video or a "text-image". You will receive either warnings or a block. #3 (Account rules) Do not abuse / create multiple accounts (sock-puppet accounts) * For safe: If you were blocked, Please avoid creating multiple accounts (sock-puppet accounts), wait until you have got unblocked and you can re-use your main account If you abuse multiple accounts (aka. sock-puppetry), your sock-puppet account will be blocked permanently. Your main account will be blocked for additional 5 days to prevent rules violations. If you have more than 5 sock-puppet accounts that owned by you, Your main account will be blocked permanently too. Unacceptable username is not allowed. (mentioned in Rule #2) If you have unacceptable username (like "P*Gamer11"), you will be blocked. #4 (Rules that Block Permanently) Do not make an only 1 edit and leave this wiki for a month, this is considered vandalism (expect commenting). If you attempt this, you will no longer access in this wiki. Do not violate FANDOM Terms of Use, Always follow FANDOM Terms of Use because this wiki is created from FANDOM. If you not to follow and breaking the FANDOM Terms of Use, you will be blocked in any wiki. Copyright policy Do not steal any content that is creation name from this wiki to your wiki and insert false information. Do not copy images that originally came from this wiki to your wiki without any permission. Do not upload copyrighted images to this wiki without other admin/artist's permission. Stealing images or to leak files may break the copyright policy and copyright laws, and also getting blocked. This wiki is younger age user friendly, but all users under 13 must not create their account or edit this wiki because there are some other wikis may contain swear, strange images, etc. If' you break single rule AND Your wall will AUTOMATICALLY Appear YOUR Caution thread, Once you remove the caution thread or break our rule again, your block will BE CONFIRMED automatically.' Help If you broke our rules for the first time, You will receive a caution. (Expect strong or strange spamming or strong vandalism) If you broke our rules for second time to fourth time, you will receive 10 days of the block. Please note if you received your block, it is isn't fun for blocking, playing with our blocks (randomly breaking our rules and / or breaking before 1/2 days of the block date) may instantly getting blocked in 20 days. For more, click here Text used from general means it is recommended for all users. Text used if the rule is important for new or blocked users